Unexpected Love
by allyrock
Summary: Set just after the final battle, Phoebe realizes that there is only one person that she could ever love, and she is willing to do anything to be with her forever.  Definitely Phillie.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

This is my first FanFiction, so I'm just setting this out as a test to whether people like my writing style or not. I have a good idea of where I would like this story to go, but if you guys don't like it, I won't continue. Just a forewarning, this story, if continued, will contain a Phillie relationship, so if you have a problem with that, don't start reading. I know the idea has been done somewhat before, but I don't think there are enough Phillie fics out there. Please do review, and if you want to say something bad, please make it constructive. If you like it, I might like to hear some suggestions on what you would like to see happen. I can't promise that it will, but I like to know what my audience thinks.  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the locations or characters, but a girl can dream.**

* * *

Unexpected Love

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Phoebe's POV**

My mind flashed the thoughts of the past several days through my mind once again. Why did I feel so guilty? We were only doing what we were born to do, fighting evil to save the lives of innocent people. As I watched the lightning crashing through the streets of San Francisco, I couldn't help but wonder how Billie could even stand to be around my sisters and me anymore. Just after the battle between the Ultimate Power and us, the Charmed Ones, Piper had disowned the one person that would have the courage to kill her own sister for the good of, well, good. Billie had been devastated when she had to kill her sister, and let's face it, Piper, Paige, and I would never have been able to do that.

I took another glance at the clock: 2:30 in the morning. All these sleepless night were really starting to get to me, but I couldn't risk having that dream again. I started to stand up to make myself yet another cup of coffee, when my legs gave in.

I slumped back on the couch just waiting for that terrible memory to ruin my dreams yet again.

_The next thing I knew, I was watching Christie send that fireball at Billie. I wanted so badly to be in control of my dream self and save Billie from having to kill her sister, but since this was a memory, I had no control. I stood there, my mind wandering, until I heard someone collapse beside me. I knew this part all too well. Billie was in pure agony, and there was nothing I could do to help her. I don't know why I cared so much. My sisters said I should have been angry with her for fighting against us. Maybe I cared because I thought of her like a sister, but then again, maybe I cared for a much deeper reason. __**No, I can't think like that. Billie is just like another little sister, nothing more!**_

_I watched as we arrived at the manor, and Piper started yelling at the poor girl. I just wanted to scoop her up in my arms, but I knew I couldn't. I had to just watch as both her and my heart broke. Next up was Billie storming out the house yelling that 'she had killed her own sister for mine, and that they should forgive her but no, they were too selfish'. _

_Then, time flew by to later that evening when Billie came around to my condo in tears. As I opened the door, she dropped to her knees crying that she couldn't take it anymore, and just needed a friend to turn to. This time, I swept her into my arms and stood there letting her cry on my shoulder. I ran my fingers through her hair as I noticed the gorgeous scent in it that could only belong to Billie. __**Ok, I have got to stop this; I am not attracted to Billie.**__ But the thoughts in my mind were quickly ignored as I enjoyed the sensation of Billie in my arms. Suddenly, I heard Billie say that she was glad I wasn't like my sister's right now, and I offered to let her stay the night._

This time, I woke up with a smile on my face. I finally got past the bad parts, and maybe, things were looking up.

I looked over at the clock; it was 5:30. Well, I might as well get ready for my day. As I went to get dressed in my room, I decided to check on Billie. She was fast asleep in her room, and I went up to sit on her bed for a bit. I soon found that I was lost in thought while running my fingers through her hair. I snapped out of it, and placed a quick kiss on her forehead. I walked into my room as I started to think to myself. _Well she is pretty gorgeous, but I'll have to keep that to myself. There is no way that Billie could ever think the same way about me._

**

* * *

Billie's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my door clicking closed. Phoebe must have been in here. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of my best friend, Phoebe. Despite all that I had been through, if I was around Phoebe, I felt so safe and protected like nothing could ever go wrong.

I looked outside the window and saw that it was still dark. Whether that was because of the time or the thunderstorm brewing near the bay, I couldn't tell. "Uh, well it already looks like a miserable enough day, I think I'll just stay in bed," I muttered to myself as I snuggled back into my covers and drifted back into dreamland.

Every time I dreamt, all I could see was the one person I cared about more than anything. It didn't even freak me out that this was a woman, because since the day I met her, I knew that I was crushing on her. _"Phoebe," I grinned as I saw her. One of these days, I was going to get the courage to tell her how I felt, but for now, I had to be satisfied with dream Phoebe. I knew that this Phoebe liked me as she walked over and pulled me into a deep passionate kiss._

Why can't the real Phoebe stop her man hunt long enough to notice me? More importantly, why does Coop keep on passing me over as her true love? I like her, but I guess she'll never like me. I pulled a puppy dog pout as I came to realization that I was crushing on an unreal target. _Phoebe is one hundred percent straight, and would never consider a woman like me. _I tried to get it into my brain, but something told me to hold back and wait. Maybe there was a chance. I knew that idea was crazy, but I didn't want to give up my hope.


	2. Chapter 2: This Can't be the End

So, I decided to update earlier than I thought. This doesn't contain a lot of Phillie, as I am trying to edge into their relationship, but it is coming. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you have seen in the show Charmed. The characters and locations belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Chapter 2: This Cant Be the End

Phoebe's POV

If it wasn't expected, you can always fight it. At least, that is what I kept telling myself. So how come this time felt different? How come I feel so strongly about that young beautiful blond witch? Maybe it is love, maybe not.

After a long day, I went to see my sisters. What I didn't recall was that I hadn't told them that Billie was still living with me.

"Ugh, Phoebe, how can you be so irresponsible? That girl killed both you and Paige, and you want to forgive her? You have a choice to make. Her or us!" Piper was busy screaming.

"Phoebe, I understand what Billie did for us, but she still shunned us. I was her white lighter, and she didn't even listen to me, and to decide that we are selfish for wanting somewhat normal lives… Phoebe, that is unforgivable." Great, even Paige is against me.

"Guys, don't you get it? She wanted her sister back her whole life, and she still ended up killing her to stop what had already happened from happening again. How can you not forgive her?" A tear started to roll down my cheek, "Piper, we almost did the same for Prue, and you know it. Remember the Apocalypse threat, we wanted to save Prue even at the risk of the end of the world. We decided at the end that what we were doing was wrong, and in the end, so did Billie, but Billie ended up losing her sister instead."

I had gone over there for a friendly chat, but I ended up rushing out of there before anything friendly could be said. I drove home; at least there, I can talk to someone who won't leave me in tears.

"Billie," I called as I entered through the front door.

"In here, Phoebe." I smiled as I heard her voice. Something about her is incredibly calming. She is the only one who can ever force me to remove the barriers around my heart. Heck, without her, there would be a big empty space longing for a friend, maybe even more. But once again, that would suggest that I have a crush on her, which is impossible. I am supposed to have a future with some guy who will give me the child from my vision. Quite impossible with her, and considering again, she _would never like a woman, let alone someone much older than her._

"Hey, Billie! How was your day?"

I knew something was wrong by the way she was just staring into outer space. "Oh, you know, lame. Dull. Annoyed to be alive, especially without Christie once again."

"Don't say that sweetie. I know it is hard to lose a sister, but you have a life to lead here. Come on," I pulled her into a hug, and she seemed to welcome the embrace. "I need you to stay here. It's no fun coming home to an empty condo." _Uh oh, I hope I didn't sound too needy, I don't want her to find out how much I actually like her._

"Phoebe," she looked me deep in the eyes. It was like she was staring into my soul. "What about your sisters?"

"Huh?" What is she talking about?

"Well, they hate my guts don't they?" I didn't have to use my empathy to see that she was hurting with that comment. "Do they even know that I am staying here?"

"Yeah, I probably won't be seeing too much of them anymore. They want me to choose, but I have already told them that there is no way I will." I could see her relax into my arms even more. It felt good to hold her close to me. Like we could protect each other from the horrors of the world. Unfortunately, that feeling didn't last long.

A sound came from behind us, but I couldn't distinguish what it was. "Hello, ladies," an ugly scar-faced demon snarled as he shimmered in front of us.

As Billie and I stood up, we turned on our heels to see about fifty demons, mostly lower level, surrounding us. After what had happened earlier, I didn't feel comfortable calling for Paige, so we were on our own. I saw Billie kill a demon and knew that the fighting had begun. I started in on some of the lower level demons killing a few, but they were stronger than they seemed. For each demon that was killed, five came for backup, and the situation seemed hopeless. As Billie and I started to get the upper hand, the scar-faced demon shimmered behind her. "Billie, behind you!" I screamed, but as she turned around to use her powers, she was grabbed up to him with an athame held to her throat.

As the scar-faced demon shimmered out taking Billie with him, the other demons followed his trail and left me all alone. "No, Billie!" I started to cry.

I guess my sisters must have figured that something was wrong, because Paige suddenly appeared and as she saw the scorch marks all over the floor, an expression of worry clouded her face. Without saying anything, she grabbed me, and we orbed back to the manor.

I didn't even stop crying when I felt someone wrap her arms around me. I guessed that it must have been Piper. "Phoebe, sweetie, what's the matter?" Yes, definitely Piper.

I tried to talk through my tears, but all that came out was, "I-I won't – I-I prom – I-I – B-B-Billie!"

Piper decided it was better to just let me cry than to try to decode my words. I cried in her arms for about five minutes before realizing. "What the hell am I doing? I'm sitting around with you haters when I should be trying to find Billie. It's not like you even care about her any more!"

I saw Piper and Paige exchange glances as I rushed up the stairs to the Book of Shadows. _I don't care what they think because Billie is special to me._ As I reached the Book, I started flipping through the pages. "Scar-faced demon, find the scar-faced demon… Could use a little help here!" I shouted, and the pages started flipping until it found what it was looking for. Karakrascus- Lord of the Shadows. He looked even uglier in the Book. "Thanks, Grams." I grinned. Not everyone gets to say that they get help from their dead relatives.

"Phoebe! Can we talk?" I heard my sisters call as they rushed up the stairs. _Like I get a say in the matter._

"Phoebe, why does Billie matter to you so much?" Piper questioned as she walked through the door. _Wow, that is the first time Piper has said her name since the battle. Guess she really is worried. I wonder if she would be accepting if I tell her the truth. Nah, better not._

"She is just a really great friend okay. I just don't want to lose her," I muttered. "She is just like another sister, and I already know how horrible it feels to betray sisters, like when I was with Cole. I want her to have the chance to be forgiven. It is only fair."

Piper and Paige exchanged another glance before Paige asked, "Well do you know who the demon that we are after is?"

I smiled as I showed them the entry in the book.

_Karakrascus, also known as the Lord of the Shadows has a very loyal following that accompany him to make it almost impossible for him to lose a fight. He will hide in the protection of the shadows for a short period of time while he observes a witch and figures his battle plan. Although undefeated so far, there are rumors that when two powerful forces of good unite, they can defeat him by shredding his powers so they can never be used for evil again. Not much more is known about this demon._

"Alright, we want to have several potions ready for his loyal army, and then, we'll head to the Underworld," Piper spoke with determination. This time, I felt as though Piper actually cared about Billie. Even with her missing, I started to cheer up. _I can keep my sisters and my best friend._

* * *

Billie's POV

How did this happen? Just half an hour ago, thinks were great. I was snuggling up to the woman of my dreams. Only, she doesn't have to know that (although I love that she said she needed me). And now, this happens.

After I was separated from Phoebe, I was dragged from cave to cave of the Underworld. I could only guess that they were finding the perfect place to chain me up. Finally, we entered a damp, dark cave that smelled of rotten eggs. If it wasn't for this glowing grid on the far wall, I wouldn't have been able to see anything at all. The next thing I knew, I was chained to the grid, which I had found out had an electric current running through it. The current wasn't high because they didn't plan to fry me, but that would have been better than the torture they had planned.

Suddenly, a fire lit up the room, and I saw at least one hundred demons standing in the cave. I didn't have time to think before a fireball sizzled towards me. It hit me right in the stomach, and I screamed out in pain. The other demons took that as an invitation, and there were fireball, electricity balls, and athames coming from every direction. They were using me for target practice.

I could feel blood dripping down my body. Where it started and where it ended, I had no idea. I felt myself drifting into an unconscious state. I hope Phoebe comes to rescue me soon. I don't think I can hold on much longer, but I have to. I made myself a promise. At the very least, I will stay alive to tell Phoebe how I feel. "Phoebe…" I mumbled as I slipped away from that cave. All I could see was this bright white light. _No, it isn't my time to die! _I pushed away from that white light. As much as I wanted to see my sister and parents again, I knew that it would have to wait.

I woke up to see the demons not even noticing that I had almost died, as I floated back to my unconscious feeling only pain and misery.


	3. Chapter 3: A Mistake to Forget

Sorry it took me a while to update, but you know how life is. Ok, so we are finally starting to get into some real Phillie romance, I hope you enjoy. I will try to update soon, but I'm not giving up until this story is complete so even if it takes me a while, there will be an update.

* * *

Chapter 3: A Mistake to Forget

No POV

The Charmed Ones were in their attic preparing potions to save Billie. During this time, Piper and Paige couldn't help but wonder about the newly found dedication of their sister.

"Hey Paige, I need a couple of ingredients from downstairs. Come help me?" Piper's eyes pleaded for a yes. She wanted to discuss the Billie situation.

"Sure Piper, be right there," Paige replied as she quickly gave Phoebe a hug and reassured her, "Don't worry sweetie, everything is going to be okay." She rushed downstairs where she found Piper in the kitchen staring blankly into space. "What's on your mind, sis?"

As soon as she spoke, Piper jumped out of her trance, "Paige, do you think something is up with Phebe's? She just doesn't seem to be herself lately."

"I gotta admit, I was wondering the same thing. I think Missy Phoebe is hiding something. Hey, you think she has a crush on Billie?" Paige started grinning from ear to ear.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, I haven't seen her this out of it since we vanquished Cole. She's more so now, and it makes you wonder." Paige started thinking back to when they first met Billie, and how after all the times they had spent together, Phoebe and Billie would make an adorable couple.

"I guess. I am willing to support Phoebe in any decision she makes, but I don't think I can forgive Billie that easily. She broke our trust." Piper sighed.

"I know, same here. At the very least, we have to be supportive of saving her. I'm cool with Phoebe maybe not being straight, but to like someone that killed her, she'd be nuts. Anyway, we'll talk about this later."

The two sisters rushed back upstairs to the attic after grabbing some extra potion ingredients. They finished a few more potions before Phoebe turned to them and said, "Okay, Paige, orb us down there."

Within seconds, the sisters were disappearing in a swirl of bright lights and reappeared in a cave somewhere deep within the Underworld. Okay, guys," Phoebe smiled, "I'm going to go ahead of you. Give me some extra potions."

"Phoebe…" They started to respond worried about their sister's safety.

"No, guys, I am going first. I will be fine." Phoebe grabbed the extra potions and rushed on forward ready to kill any demon that dared go against her. As she went from cave to cave, she noticed that it was quiet. Too quiet. As she walked further forward, the caves got darker, stinkier, and much more humid. After about ten minutes of walking, she came to a cave that was full of noise. There was screeching and cheering, as if they were at a party. Peeking inside, she could see a lot of demons standing around practicing their powers on a figure that was chained to the wall.

As she continued to stare at this 'party', the figure started to move a little. Phoebe caught a glimpse of beautiful blonde hair, and she immediately recognized the figure. "Billie," she gasped. The beautiful blonde looked as though she had been skinned alive. She was almost unrecognizable. Phoebe looked behind her just in time to see her sisters step into the cave.

"What's going on in there?" asked Paige.

"I've found Billie," Phoebe murmured.

As she said this, she jumped into the cave and got the attention of all of the demons. "Hey idiots, hasn't anyone ever told you that it's stupid to mess with the Charmed Ones and their family." As she levitated, she kicked three of the demons in the jaw and sent them flying backwards. They burst into flames as they landed on some leftover athames.

After the demons started to fight, Piper started blowing some of the lower levels up, and Paige threw potions at some higher-level demons. Phoebe rushed to Billie, ignoring the fighting that was going on around her and started to break the chains. As Billie fell to the ground, Phoebe caught her in her arms. Because Billie was really out of it, Phoebe whispered the three words she had always wanted to say to her, "Billie, I love you."

As she clutched on to Billie, she became aware that the fighting was almost over. She saw her sisters struggling to defeat three remaining demons. They were out of potions and their powers weren't strong enough. Phoebe reached into her pocket and threw three potions at the demons' feet. They screamed as they went up in flames. Paige rushed over to Phoebe and grabbed her sisters. They orbed back to the manor.

When they got back to the manor, Paige healed Billie, and Phoebe didn't let go of the young witch. After about ten minutes of worrying, Billie leapt into the air gasping for breath. Phoebe pulled Billie even closer towards her, so they became one.

As Billie started to notice where she was, she looked up at Phoebe and grinned, "I always knew you would be my knight in shining armor."

Phoebe blushed as she stared into the eyes of the young witch. All she felt was love, and she thought she could feel it radiating off of Billie. _No_, she thought to herself, _I know Billie doesn't feel the same way._

As Billie stared up at Phoebe, she started to get lost in her eyes and began to say what was on her mind. "Phoebe, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure sweetie, what's on your mind?" Phoebe smiled.

"Well, I…" Billie began but was interrupted by Piper.

"Phoebe, can I talk to you?"

"Hang on a sec, Piper," Phoebe looked back down at Billie, "What did you want to say, sweetie?"

"Never mind," Billie sighed.

Phoebe stood up and rushed to see Piper in the kitchen. "Piper, what's the matter?"

"Phoebe, sit down, Paige and I want to talk to you." Phoebe did as she was told. "We both feel that there is something that you are not telling us. Phoebe, what is really going on?"

Phoebe sighed as she looked around at her sisters. She knew that it was just that they cared, but couldn't help but be annoyed at them for questioning her. "It's nothing!" she shouted defensively.

"Phoebe…" Piper began.

"No, ever since we fought Billie and Christie, you two have hated her. Well, I don't, I really like her." Phoebe lowered her tone to a murmur, "I love her, but I know she doesn't love me the same way, so stop bugging me."

Paige decided to speak up. "Phoebe, we have reason to hate her. After what she did to us, how can you even begin to feel that way?"

At that comment, Phoebe pushed away from them and ran up the stairs to the attic. She slumped down on the couch and started to cry her eyes out. She had confided in them, and they had ripped that trust to pieces. She closed her eyes and started to daydream.

She didn't even notice the swirl of bright lights that appeared in front of her. Out of these lights appeared the one person she would trust right now. "My darling," Patty startled her daughter out of her thoughts.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Phoebe jumped up and gave Patty a big hug.

"I can't stand to see my little girl upset, what's the matter sweetheart?" Patty sat down with her daughter.

"It doesn't matter." Phoebe wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"If it matters to you, it matters," Patty replied, smiling at her, "It's about that girl Billie isn't it?"

"How do you know about Billie?"

"Honey, I know everything about my girls. I know that you have strong feelings for her, and I also know that those feelings are present in that young girl," Patty stroked Phoebe's hair.

Phoebe jerked up, "What did you say? But that's not possible. Billie could never like me."

Patty chuckled at her daughter's certainty, "But it's true. I have to keep tabs on the people who spend time with my girls, and I know that she likes you. Just try talking to her, you'll see."

Phoebe smiled, "Thanks, Mom. Just one quick question though, does this mean that you are okay with this?"

Patty nodded, "Honey, it's who you are. All I want is for you to be happy and find someone who loves you for you. By the way, I'm not the only one. You'll find support with your father, and Prue is delighted that you like someone so much better than Cole. She trusts Billie."

"What about Grams?" Phoebe shot a shy glance at her mother.

"Oh, definitely her. She only hates the men in the family, and Billie does not fall into that category." The two women laughed thinking of the saying 'you'd be better off with a dog'.

"Oh, one more question. What about my little girl? I don't want to lose out on my chance of having kids."

"I can't reveal much about that to you, but what I can say is that we are witches. Anything is possible. You can still have children. Now, I have got to go. Blessed be." Patty disappeared in a whirl of bright light.

"Blessed be, Mom," Phoebe grinned. _Everything is going right, who cares if my sisters don't agree?_ She rushed downstairs and pounced on the couch next to the gorgeous blonde witch. "Hey, Billie," Phoebe paused and took a deep breath. "Would you l-like to g-go on a d-date with me?"_ Great, I still stuttered,_ she mentally slapped herself.

Billie stared at Phoebe in complete shock. _Did she just say what I think she said? No, she can't have, but I heard it. But I am probably just imagining things. _Her mind was rushing with thoughts. "That would be… I-I'm sorry, I just can't." _Why the hell did I say no? This is my dream date._

Phoebe felt like she'd just been punched in the stomach. It had taken all of her guts to ask that question, and she'd been dealt a blow. She watched as Billie ran out of the room, and all she could feel coming off of the girl was frustration. She slumped back and cried.

Billie rushed up to the attic, tears pouring down her face. She had had the confidence to ask Phoebe even though she might not get the result she wanted, but she couldn't even get the confidence to say yes.

Meanwhile, downstairs a demon had appeared ready to kill the sisters. Finding only one, he decided to take advantage of the situation. He conjured an energy ball and threw it next to Phoebe to get her attention. She looked up at him but was too fed up to fight. The demon threw another energy, and this time it hit her shoulder. She didn't even whimper. He grabbed her and threw her onto the floor reaching into her chest and grabbing at her heart.

Billie, having calmed down, was rushing downstairs to talk to Phoebe when she heard the commotion in the living room. She paused outside the entrance as she saw the demon hurting Phoebe. "That the best you've got," Phoebe hissed, "I've already had my heart ripped out and torn to shreds, and you think you can hurt me. Nowhere near as much as Billie." When Billie heard what Phoebe was saying, her heart sunk. She had really hurt Phoebe. Billie went into the kitchen to get Piper and Paige. "Piper, Paige, I know you don't trust me, but Phoebe's in trouble, you have to save her."

The sisters rushed to destroy the demon, and with Billie's help, they improvised a spell that made the demon explode. All three women rushed to Phoebe's side, and Paige tried to heal her. It wasn't working, so they tried calling for Leo. He didn't come. "Okay, we have to stop the bleeding," Piper took charge. "Paige, you go get the first aid kit and some clean water. Billie, I am going to trust you to make sure she keeps breathing. I'm going to try to get a hold of Leo." Paige rushed to the upstairs bathroom to get the supplies while Billie tried using CPR. Piper was shouting for Leo like crazy. Paige almost tripped as she sprinted down the stairs. She grabbed a bandage out of the package and pressed down on Phoebe's wound before she started cleaning it up. Billie grabbed Phoebe in her arms and held on to her tightly.

After Paige had finished cleaning the wound, Leo finally appeared, "What?" he shouted. "Piper, I was in the middle of something important."

Piper just waved her arm in Phoebe's direction, and as Leo turned, he rushed to heal her. Billie was crying softly into Phoebe's hair as Leo finally managed to heal her. "What happened?" Phoebe gasped.

"You almost died, are you okay, sweetie?" Piper asked as Leo orbed away.

"Yeah, I think so. Hey, Piper, Paige, I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you, we can't trust Billie, and I was a fool to think that we could." Phoebe frowned.

Billie's face dropped as she heard her true love lose faith in her. "Actually," Piper began, and Billie looked up at her, "I have come to believe that we can trust her a little. She saved your life, and if she is willing to do that, she really cares about you, and maybe we can start to forgive her, but…" She looked Billie in the eyes, "it will take time."

Phoebe looked back as she just realized that Billie was clutching onto her tightly. Her expression immediately became sad. "Phoebe," Billie spoke with tears in her eyes, "I am so sorry. I freaked out when you asked me out. I do love you, but I had prepared to ask you out and wasn't ready for you to actually like me back. Do you think we can start over?"

"Are you sure you're not just feeling guilty?" Phoebe looked up with a slight sparkle in her eyes.

Billie grinned, "Hey, you're the empathy. You should know the answer is definitely yes I'm sure."

"I know. I just wanted to hear you say it. Okay, go ahead."

"Phoebe Halliwell, will you go out on a date with me?" Billie smiled.

"Sorry, not interested. You are not beautiful enough to be mine," Phoebe said with a straight face. As soon as she could feel pain coming from the young witch, she felt satisfied. She looked around and saw her sisters staring at her in shock. Billie was just sitting there with tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. "Just kidding, I would love to go out with you. You are the most gorgeous creature on the earth."

"That hurt a lot, Phebe's," Billie stared, tears still brimming her eyes.

"Good, then you know how I felt earlier." Phoebe heard her sisters chuckle.

"Well, you didn't have to be so mean about it," Billie said childishly. She moved her fingers across Phoebe's belly and noticed her squirm. "Hey, is Missy Phoebe ticklish?" She grinned as she saw Phoebe start to laugh.

"Okay, stop it!" Phoebe shouted in between spurts of laughter.

"Truce?" Billie grinned playfully.

"Truce." Phoebe giggled.

"Cool. Hey, Phoebe?"

"Yeah."

"I love you." Billie kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too." Phoebe leaned up and kissed Billie passionately not even caring that her sisters were still watching and grinning at the two lovebirds.


End file.
